In the fields of pharmaceutical industries or food industries, there is known a split valve divided into two parts in order to prevent scattering of a granular material and intrusion of an external foreign object when a granular material contained in a container such as a reservoir is transferred to another receiving container.
In JP1996-2510A, there is discussed a split valve having one valve provided in an opening of a container that contains a granular material and the other valve provided in an opening of the receiving container. In order to transfer a granular material of the container into the receiving container, the split valve is integrated by coupling both openings and pressing end faces of the divided valve bodies of the split valve to each other. Then, the integrated split valve is rotated using a rotation mechanism to cause both the openings to communicate with each other, and a granular material in the container freely falls down to the inside of the receiving container.